Kickthefire
by suchaphangirl
Summary: A little one shot of Dan getting sort of bullied by Chris and PJ helps him feel better. Wow. Crappy summary. Ah, this is my first one shot too so it probably sucks. But yeah. I hope you like it! Slash. Kickthefire. My fave pairing. Hehe. Please leave reviews on what you think of it!


It was currently a Friday night, around 9 o' clock. Chris Kendall was sitting on his bed and was trying to think of a new idea for a new Youtube video. He was thinking about calling his friend PJ Liguori, who was also his ex-boyfriend, but he wanted to see if he was interested in doing a video as they haven't done one together in a while. After about 10 minutes of thinking, Chris finally stood up from his bed, walked over to his computer desk and picked up his phone. He was about to call PJ, but he stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door. He let out a sigh and put his phone down.

"Who the hell could that be?" Chris asked. He walked out of his room and walked to the front door. He opened the door and was shocked when he saw Dan Howell, another Youtuber. Chris sighed. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We need to talk." Dan snapped. Chris rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said calmly.

"There's plenty to talk about!" Dan yelled with frustration.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Chris yelled back at him. He went to shut the door, but Dan quickly stopped him.

"I'm not leaving until I get my answers!" Dan yelled. Chris glared at him. "What the fuck have I done that makes you hate me so much?" Dan asked. "A month ago you were completely fine with me!" He yelled.

"Fine!" He snapped. He grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him inside. He led the way into his living room. Dan pulled his arm back and rubbed his wrist. Dan sighed and looked at Chris again. "So?" He asked. "Talk." He said.

"Look, stay away from PJ and we won't have a problem." Chris said. Dan blinked a few times.

"Wait…All of this has to do with PJ?" Dan asked. Chris turned and looked at him.

"I don't want anyone getting close to PJ!" He yelled.

"PJ is my friend! He's nothing more than that!" Dan yelled.

"I don't care, just stay away from him!" Chris yelled. Dan shook his head.

"This is ridiculous Chris. He's friends with Phil; he's at my house all the time. As a matter of fact, he's at our house right now with Phil! I can't just stop talking to him!" Dan yelled. "I'm sorry, no but I'm not going to stop talking to him just because you want me to." Dan said. He started to walk away but Chris harshly grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him back. Dan looked at him with shock, and then he fell to the floor when Chris punched him. Dan grabbed his jaw and looked at Chris. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I can do much worse…Trust me." Chris snapped.

After about a half an hour of somewhat torture, Dan finally left Chris's house and immediately made his way back to his and Phil's house. Dan took a deep breath before he finally walked into the house.

Phil was sitting on the couch in the living room next to PJ, they were both playing Mario. But Phil immediately looked up when he heard the door slam. He frowned when he saw Dan walk by. Something was definitely wrong, Phil could feel it.

"Dan?" Phil asked. He blinked a few times when he heard another door slam. He looked at PJ. "That's odd."

"I'll go see what's up." PJ said. Phil nodded. PJ stood up and immediately went to Dan's bedroom. He went to open the door but he stopped when he saw that it was locked. PJ sighed. "Dan! Open up!" PJ yelled.

"Fuck off!" Dan yelled from the inside. PJ blinked a few times and pounded on the door. Dan was sitting on his bed with his head hidden in his hands. He finally looked up at the door and let out a sigh. He quickly whipped away a tear that fell out of his eyes. He nervously stood up and walked over to the door. He knew he couldn't ignore PJ. He unlocked the door but didn't open it. He walked back over to his bed and sat down. He didn't even look up when PJ walked in.

"Dan, what's wrong?" PJ asked nervously. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Dan.

"Is there something going on between you and Chris?" Dan asked nervously. He looked down at his hands.

"Me and Chris? No. Not anymore." PJ said. "Are you okay?"

"Please tell me truth." Dan said. PJ blinked a few times.

"Chris and I dated each other for almost a year but I just broke up with him a month ago. Things weren't working out like I thought they were." He said. Dan finally looked up at him. PJ stared at him with shock when he saw the bruises on his face. "Dan, what did you do?" PJ asked curiously. His eyes went wide with shock. "Did Chris do that to you?" Dan sighed in frustration.

"Chris is fucking crazy. How did you stay a year with him?" Dan asked. PJ frowned.

"He's not that bad." He said. Dan rolled his eyes. "Dan, please tell me…Did he do that to you?"

"Apparently he wants me to stay away from you." Dan said.

"What?" PJ asked. "No, that doesn't sound like Chris." He said.

"I left with no bruises and came back with them. Work that out PJ." Dan said. PJ sighed.

"I'm really sorry Dan. I'm gonna talk to him the next time that I see him. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. That's horrible." He said. "But I'm really glad I left him now that I know he can be abusive. I never thought he'd be the violent type." He added. Dan shrugged his shoulders. PJ bit his lip as he looked at Dan again. "You should probably clean those bruises. They look pretty bad." PJ said. Dan looked away from him as a tear fell out of his eye. Dan hated crying in front of people. PJ frowned. He stood up and then he pulled Dan up. Dan looked at him.

"Wait a minute…How long have you been gay?" Dan asked. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"Since I was like 14 years old." He said. "Why?"

"And I'm only just finding out about this?" Dan asked. PJ laughed.

"I thought it was obvious." He said. Dan rolled his eyes. "Are you okay with it?" PJ asked.

"What? With you being gay?" Dan asked. PJ nodded. "Of course! Gay or not, you're still my best friend." Dan said. PJ sighed in relief. Dan bit his lip. "And while we're being honest here, I'm also gay." He said.

"I already knew that." PJ said. Dan looked at him with shock.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked. PJ laughed.

"The way you act around Phil. It's so obvious. Besides, you're so awkward around girls." PJ joked.

"Hey!" Dan yelled. He pushed PJ playfully. PJ laughed. "It's not my fault! I do the best I can." Dan whined. PJ smiled and took Dan's hand and then they went to the bathroom to clean up Dan's bruises.

After about a half an hour of cleaning Dan up and messing around, they were finally finished. Dan still had bruises on his face, but it didn't look as bad as it did before, which was good. Dan was about to walk out of the bathroom but PJ quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back and kissed him. Dan's eyes went wide with shock but then he kissed PJ back. PJ smiled and pulled Dan closer to him. Dan wrapped his arms around PJ's neck as they continued to kiss. PJ finally pulled away a few seconds later. Dan took a deep breath and looked at PJ.

"So, what does this mean?" PJ asked nervously.

"Well, I'm hoping this means that we can be more than friends." Dan said.

"That's so cheesy." PJ said. He laughed. Dan pouted.

"PJ!" He whined. PJ looked at him and smiled.

"To do this properly…" He started to say. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well…" Dan said. PJ raised his eyebrows. "Of course I will!" PJ smiled bigger and then he gave Dan another kiss.

"Should we go break the news to Phil then?" PJ asked.

"Oh yeah, this should be fun." Dan said. PJ laughed. He grabbed Dan's hand. They both walked out of the bathroom and then they went to the living room, still holding hands. Phil looked up from playing Mario as soon as they walked in. He immediately noticed that they were holding hands and was quickly confused.

"Have I missed something?" Phil asked curiously. Dan smiled.

"We're dating." He said. PJ nodded. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"That happened…Really fast…Like…Really fast." He said. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, as long as you're happy."

"Oh, we are." PJ said. "We just thought it'd be nice for you to be the first one to know." PJ said. Dan laughed. He looked over at PJ and gave him another kiss. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm still in the room!" He yelled. PJ laughed at him. Dan rested his head on PJ's shoulder. "It's gonna be a long night."


End file.
